Book 1 of The Loser series: I'm Saving People!
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "[I'm sorry Medaka, but it looks like even all this time. I can't be reform at all. After all, as the loser. I don't even deserve to reform...but, as promised. I'll try my best to 'help' other in my own little way. Heh. So watch me 'save' people like you wanted me to.]"
1. Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(location)

* * *

**Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 1**

(Unknown Forest)

In a windy night. All creatures of the day had gone to sleep and the creature of the night rises from their sleep. Eager to hunt down for their daily meals.

However, that's not where to focus on. No, what needed to be focused is me figuring out how did I die? As in literally stay dead for enough time for me to transfer to my world to this one or did someone, **Cough*** Ajimu **Cough***, send me to another world.

How do I know I'm in another world, you may ask? Because I have seen multiple unbelievable giant animals around this forest the moment I opened my eyes. No way those giant animals would be in my world. Well, unless they were a fossil, but they are alive, not dead, then sure. Maybe I went back in time instead?!

Anyway, I was lost in the middle of nowhere in this forest and have already killed a bunch of giant animals, talk about a letdown. I thought they were stronger than the smaller version of animals I know due to their giant size.

"[Heh, look like I won't fulfill my childhood goal.]" I smirk at the silly thought that I could gain the Medaka's attention other than hatred, annoyance, disdain, and other negative aspects. "[You are one lucky guy, Zenkichi...]"

Looking down at the ground with a sad face for a few seconds of silence before a smile reappears on my face.

"[Oh, well! Maybe in this new world, I can become the main character! Or at least finally get the chance to beat the main character of this world!]" I shouted with excitement as I decided to try my best to forget about Medaka and everyone in my old world.

Look out new world, because Misogi Kumagawa is here!

A few hours later*

"[Okay, I may not be the main character after all. Pretty sure most main characters in those Weekly Shonen Jump have a better time in finding civilization or at least something alive.]" I glance at the giant lizard pierced to the ground by multiple giant screws.

Then continues walking after dismissing those giant screws.

"[Hmm, maybe I just need to keep moving and soon I would meet that special girl, that would fall for my charm and maybe I can get the special girl of mine to dressing in naked aprons!]" I feel a new drive rising in me as I started running now, eager to find that special girl that most main characters would find whenever they are lost somewhere.

I put more focus in looking for the special girl than find some kind of signs to help me find civilization in this world, but no, I need to find the special girl as soon as possible before the main character of this world find her!

I mean, I, the main character, have to find my fated one!

I heard a female voice nearby, much to my delight and change direction to where I heard the female voice. With much more determination that I have over the years and push myself further than I thought I would.

Suddenly, I watch in disbelief as a sexy woman that have long blue hair like Medaka; well, a lighter shade of blue. However, that only distracted me for a few seconds as I watch this sexy woman literally killed a giant beast-IS THAT A DRAGON?!

I watch the sexy woman killing the dragon of all things I have seen so far in this new world, with only a dagger! Holy shit! Is she the main character in this world?!

"Who's there?!" The sexy female main character candidate shouted, causing me to blink my eyes and wonder if she was talking to me or someone else nearby.

Just as I was about to look around to find this fellow peeker and found the same dagger the sexy woman used to kill a dragon, stabbing into my skull.

"[Why?!]" I cried out in shock, to find the main character that should start off with a few threats, then we would start off with a monologue until the next chapter where we start a small fight while we're still talking! This is the wrong scenario!

"Oh? You're still alive after having your head pierced?" The sexy woman, who may not be a hero-type main character and maybe an anti-hero main character, walk up to me as I didn't fall to the ground like one of those cannon fodder when they get their heads shot or stabbed.

"[Of course, I'm alive! If I died who would be able to guide the main character through their story as their plot armor at the start?!]" I replied while pulling the dagger out of my head like nothing, as I took the role as those guide characters that leads the main character to their glory as the main character!

"I have no clue what you just said right now." The sexy blue-haired lady said in a dull tone, "Now, who are you?"

"[I am Misogi Kumagawa, the greatest guide of all time! The one that's fated to meet you, to bring you to the top!]" I lied through my teeth like nothing as I decided to steal the role of helping the main character to become the greatest out of the common folks for myself to use.

"Heh." The sexy blue-haired lady that is potential my lover as well, seeing how I have a better chance in a relationship with her once I gain enough love points in her life like those dating sim I played before snort at my remark.

"The name's Esdeath." Esdeath, the sexy lady of my future wife to be, reveal her name to me. "So, you are my guide to take me to the top, huh?"

"[That's right! After all, won't someone that can't guide you would die so easily while standing beside you?]" I continue to bullshit my way into the main character's life of glory!

"Well, you got me there. You didn't die from an attack of mine." Esdeath said with amused. "By the way, mind giving back my dagger? I do need that if I want to skin this Danger Beast of its pelt and meat. I don't mind sharing the meat."

"[Here you go.]" I hand the dagger that should have killed me, but didn't because I'm too much a loser to die like a common loser.

Then, out of nowhere, I got my heart stabbed by the same dagger that stabbed my head before.

"Huh, you still didn't die. That's interesting." Esdeath said in awe as she pulls out the dagger out of me like she didn't just try to kill me a second time.

"[Of course, if I wasn't your guide. Then, I wouldn't be able to survive from having my head and heart stabbed.]" I said with pride, causing Esdeath to have a wry smile on her face.

"Right." Esdeath finds this very confusion that she met such a weird, but an interesting person, who looks to be unkillable. Something that... new to her.

"[So, why are you out here alone?]" I ask Esdeath, not caring that I should know why since I'm her guide and all.

"Hunting down some prey for me to eat." Esdeath replied as she started skinning the dragon and soon to eat its meat.

I find that maybe this main character is already stronger than the average main character, who already slay a dragon on her own! Talk about awesome!

"[I'm pretty sure most people would hunt something smaller to eat. Unless you have an army nearby to feed. Because I don't know about you, but eating all that should really upset your stomach.]" I wonder if I have found the main character that has a black hole for a stomach. Really hope I won't be the one that paid for her meals... and I just jinxed myself.

"Well, I'm not most people. In fact, I'm stronger than many people." Esdeath said with arrogance. "How about you, my so-called guide. Are you strong?" Esdeath looks at me with a hint of battle lust.

"[Nope.]" I didn't hesitate at all, causing Esdeath to look at me with eyes of confusion, wondering if I was messing with her.

"Are you messing with me?" Esdeath narrow her eyes at me, "If you're not strong, then you can't be my so-called guide, let alone help me become the top."

I didn't say anything as I kept my smile on my face. Then, out of nowhere, multiple giant metal screws pierce down all over Esdeath's body.

I look with delight at the horror on sweet Esdeath's face. In fact, this made me feel like the time back when I ripped the face of the girl's face I crushed on. To see if it's just because I loved her only for her good looks.

But, as promised, to Medaka. I will try to 'reform' myself to 'save' people. As a way for myself to not feel 'guilty' for forgetting about Medaka along with the other extra characters.

I allow a darn grin to appear on my face for a split second before my friendly smile return. As I snap my fingers as the giant screws disappeared. Like Esdeath wasn't stabbed all over multiple time at once.

"[Sorry, if I can't be strong to guide you. But, with me being so weak and a loser. I can help you stop from becoming a loser or a failure in my opinion.]" I said truthfully. After all, who can teach others to be the strongest other than the loser, showing them what not to do that lead to becoming a loser and by the greatest loser of all time?

"Heh, oh no, you are no weak person." Esdeath replied, slowly standing back up and with the eyes of a predator. Esdeath slowly walks up to me, then grab me by the collar. "No. You're no loser either. No guide of mine will be called as such. If you're to help me become the top and stand by my side, then you need to become stronger as well. Strong will survive while the weak die."

Oh! So Esdeath's main character main aspect is the strongest of the fittest! This makes things much easier for me. After all, I know the right words to say towards this type of people.

"[I'll have you know, that being a loser is a good thing sometimes. After all, when there is a winner, then there is a loser.]" I continue to smile at Esdeath, who narrows her eyes further and lean close to me.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Is she going to kiss me?! Am I going to get my first kiss?! By the main character of all people?!

Esdeath snort, then release my collar, much to my disappointment, but I didn't let that show on my face.

"Anyway, why are you out here alone?" Esdeath ask me the same question I asked her a few minutes ago, as she walks back to the dragon and resumes skinning it.

"[Some great beings must have been bored and decided to take me from my world, to send me into this world. In order for me to find you! The main character and help raise to the top! Where you shall become the strongest and overcome all trials! Until you will have no one to match you in strength! Bringing tales throughout the world of how the Great Esdeath's journey to the top for generations!]" I pointed to the sky as I started out my amazing speech.

Esdeath blankly stares at me before turning her head back to the dragon without saying anything to my amazing speech just now.

I think she too much shock of my amazing speech that she is speechless! I must have made a big impact on her!

"By the way." Esdeath started talking again, "How are you still alive after getting stabbed in the head and heart? I know for a fact that either of those two would instantly kill people."

"[Because even death doesn't want a loser like me and kicks me out of the afterlife.]" I pat my chest in pride, not to mention I may have become immortal to due to this... Oh, well!

"Wow... I have no words on how to describe what I'm feeling right now." Esdeath said in a dull tone, as she is just finishing skinning the dragon and has already started a campfire to cook the dragon's meat.

Holy cow! Esdeath skin the dragon of its hide in less than half an hour! Am I in a supernatural world?! Or is this only possible with Esdeath?! Because if so, then will my time with Esdeath be short without help improving herself?!

What about the plot?! What about the growth of a character Esdeath must build up as the main character or she going to be one of those types of character with a single 2-dimensional personality and only have power growth only.

"Hey, Misogi. Lunch is ready. Eat it while you can." Esdeath said to me, breaking me out of my trance of thoughts about what types of Esdeath's main character version would be.

"[Great! I'm starving!]" I said with glee. As I walk over to Esdeath as she handed me a lump of dragon meat on a stick. Something I would never expect to eat in my entire miserable life.

"So are you heading to the Empire as well, to join the army?" Esdeath asks me, as we enjoy our roasted dragon meat. "Because that's where I'm heading to improve myself. I heard the Empire would hand out these powerful relics created by the very first Emperor. I think they are called Teigu and there like 48 of them from what I heard. So don't expect us to get one so soon the moment we joined the army. I think the moment one reached the rank of General, or become a soldier under a General, will give us a chance of gaining a Teigu."

"[I think heading the Empire is where you get your plot armor, Esdeath. So, yes. I'll join the army with you.]" I nod my head towards Esdeath, who giggle a little as she finds what I'm saying is amusing.

Yes! A sexy lady finds me funny and haven't attacked me, again! My chance of seeing her dressed in a naked apron is getting higher! At this rate, I should see her wearing one in months!

"I don't know what a plot armor is, but if you're talking about an armor-type Teigu called a plot. Then, maybe." Esdeath shrugs her shoulders, "No clue if there such a Teigu go by that name. We'll have to just find out once we get there."

I take another bite out of my dragon meat, wondering if these Teigu are like those powerful weapons that only the main characters and the bad guys are allowed to use while ordinary folks are unable to use them.

"By the way, those giant metal screws that pierced my body. Was that an illusion or what? Because I'm pretty sure I felt like I was killed for a second there." Esdeath look at her so-called guide, something she wonders if there such a thing besides the normal one that just point directions or leads to a place.

"[Oh, I have the ability to manifest my own imagination. Mostly these screws.]" I explained without a care for my secret as I produce one of my giant metal screws and toss it to Esdeath to hold.

Esdeath easily caught it and is amazed to feel it so real. Furthermore, if what her guide said is true, then he has a special ability that makes one powerful, maybe on the same level as those with Teigu.

"Is that your Teigu? Able to manifest your imagination?" Esdeath asks with a hint of excitement and wonders if all Teigu is powerful as to create with just a thought.

"[Nope. I know someone back in my world that could do the same; well, one of them. Using one force of will to impose the image of immaterial objects onto those around them.]" I remember someone back in my world that could do the same? Or was I imagining it? Meh, must be an extra character, not worth remembering.

"Interesting." Esdeath rubs her chin with her free hand while continuing to hold the giant metal screw in her other hand, looking for any hint that could give her an idea to do the same. No way was she taking everything her guide said as complete truth. Maybe he is using a Teigu to create these screws? Either way, she will keep him around and see how the future takes place.

"[I know right? It took me some time to be able to create my screws. You have no idea how much effort it took me to produce one at first. Talk about how weak of me to take such a long time when people with better talent than I could do it in a matter of days, maybe even hours to do what I can do.]" I said in a false depressed voice.

"Right..." Esdeath replied without thinking about it much, but she got the feeling that her guide isn't speaking all the truth about how long it took him to create these giant screws.

"[So, do you know the way to the Empire?]" I ask Esdeath, who toss the giant screw back at me, which I just dismissed in midair, causing it to disappear instantly.

"It's only a day or two from where we are." Esdeath answered, then grab another stick with a lump of Danger Beast's meat to eat.

"[I see.]" I nod my head, thinking about if it possible for me to join the army with how weak I am. Eh, I will do something about when the time comes.

* * *

**Author Note: **

**If no one realizes it yet with all the hints I just laid out. I will just say it just in case. This is before Akame ga Kill canon become, including before Akame ga Kill! Zero, the spin-off prequel of the Akame ga**** Kill. **

**Also, yes, this means Esdeath hasn't even joined the army of the Empire. This mean, she does not have her Teigu. I'm going to make this fanfic a bit more er background building. **

**As for which version of Misogi Kumagawa I picked. I'll let you readers guess. I've already laid out the hint for this one already. **

**On another note, I have no clue if I should give Misogi Kumagawa a Teigu or not. You readers can decide, if no one decided by the time where Esdeath become a general, no clue if becoming a general is a requirement in the army to gain a Teigu but I made it like that with a small chance for one to gain one while under the command of one like how the canon version of Esdeath having a group of three soldiers have their own Teigu, then I will decide if he gets a Teigu or not. **

**Another thing, since I have no clue on the timeline of Akame ga ****Kill. I'm going to wing it and see how it goes. So I'm not going to do the whole years' time skip at one point of the chapters in the future. I'm going to try my best to fill in those years as best I can. **


	2. Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(location)

* * *

**Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 2**

(Unknown Forest)

After we finished eating. Both Esdeath and I resume on our way to the Empire. Actually, it more of me piggyback on the main character to reach the main story setting location or at least a location that would be used for a couple of chapters before leaving to another location.

"Hey, Misogi." Esdeath called for my attention, something I would gladly give to a sexy lady like her anytime.

"[Yes?]" I look at Esdeath while ignoring the dead bodies behind us as we continue walking to the Empire.

"Why do you call yourself a loser? As a man, don't you have any shame for being called as such? Isn't it better to be called a winner, the best, the strongest?" Esdeath asks me with curiosity.

"[Because I am born as a loser. I lose to everyone at everything. Trust me, if you find someone with the worst talent in something. Comparing them to me, they would be considered as a genius while I'm the one with the worst talent compared to them.]" I spoke out the truth with a smile on my face, not caring that I berate myself in front of Esdeath.

"Right..." Esdeath may not know her guide, starting to question the whole guide thing, but she knows that he is by no mean as weak. Let alone a loser, if anything she could easily see him kill an elite group of assassins by himself. So for now, she will allow him to stick with her for now, wanting to see who is Misogi Kumagawa truly is.

I look at Esdeath, who seemed to find my response a bit annoying.

Oh, no! It looks like Esdeath having some trouble with me being a loser! What happens?! She was fine, just half an hour ago. I wonder if I had done something that caused this? Do I need to show my worth by guiding her in something that would stop Esdeath from losing interest in me?

"[However, remember. Like I said before. With me being the greatest loser. I can help you from making any mistakes that could turn you into a loser.]" I made sure to remind this to Esdeath, who slowly nods at me, to let me know she remembers.

"Yeah, I know that. So, you got anything to say to help me... not become a loser?" Esdeath said with a hint of disdain near the end.

"[Hmm. Pride is something only a fool would keep when their life is on the line.]" I notice Esdeath narrowing her eyes at me for saying such a thing. "[What? It is true. Lots of dead people I know who kept their pride ends up killed when they could have just swallowed their pride and wait for a time to get revenge. Regaining back what pride they had left after killing the person who shamed you.]"

Esdeath frown and wonder if this is something she learns or not. After all, it is due to her pride that made her who she is right now. However, before she could think more about this. Her guide continues speaking.

"[Of course, this is something you could ignore when facing against people that are weak. Why give up your pride when it comes towards someone that's weaker than you, then all you need is to crush them with absolute might.]" I smile at Esdeath, trying to cheer her up that she doesn't have to give up her pride.

"Anything else?" Esdeath started to think that maybe she should really just use some of her guide's advice when the situation calls for it. If it even calls for it.

"[Hmm.]" I tap my chin with my left index finger. ["Well, I think that we should always bring in camping gear with us. Because I rather not sleep on dirt if I can help it.]" I look around the area and knew right away sleeping on the ground without a sleeping bag is going to hurt my back. "[Also, always remember to expect anyone and I mean ANYONE could have some sort of backing. So, if some random stranger we may end up meeting with. Be prepared they could be one of those stuck up second generation person and tried to mess with us due to their parents backing them up. If you wanted to kill them. Make sure not to leave any evidence behind that lead back to you.]"

Esdeath raise an eyebrow at this, "Did you do something like this? I'm pretty sure only people would know about this if it happened to you." Now, this made her think about her guide's background and wonder what tales he could tell her if she asks him.

"[Something like that.]" I shrugged my shoulders, ["Also, you can read about this in stories. Trust me, if your world has manga. Then it is best for us to grab all of them as they have some truths in them for study materials!]" I seriously hope this world have something close to a Shonen Jump. I need my Weekly Shonen Jump!

"What is this manga, you speak of? Is it the name of a book you read? If so, then it must be something interesting if this what your advice original come from." Esdeath said with a bit of awe, to learn such a thing from just reading it instead of experiencing, of course, she experienced many things in her past. Something she has no wish to reveal to her guide, for now. Who knows what kind of advice he could give her after telling her own tales. If she has any desire to.

I look at Esdeath with absolute horror on my face.

She doesn't know what manga is?! What kind of fucked up world did I end up to?! A world without manga is literally hell itself! I feel light headed... I think I may have given up life...

Wow, Medaka and the other tried everything to beat me, but all it took was coming to a world, that most likely doesn't have manga.

"Hey, Misogi. You okay there? You're kind of paler than usual. Did something happen?" Esdeath looks at her guide, who looks close to fainting. What happens?! She only took her eyes off him for a couple of seconds and he ends up like this!

Esdeath quickly scans the area for anything that causes this. She may not like Misogi, but that didn't mean she doesn't find any value about him. Oh, she needs him with her until she gets everything out of him before leaving him behind.

"[Please tell me there at least books with more pictures than words in this world.]" I grab Esdeath's hands and look at her in the eyes with my own, tears going down my cheeks.

"Eh? Uh, I don't know? I mostly find books that catch my interests. Otherwise, I would ignore them." Esdeath replied, feeling weird out now and starting to think it's because of this manga that caused Misogi to act like this. Are they some kind of rare books or something?

"[I feel like this world has lost hope.]" I said in a dead like voice, feeling like I just want to give everything up. "[Ah, it has been a good life.]" I release Esdeath's hands and crouch down to draw a circle on the ground, as I remember all those Weekly Shonen Jumps I have read in the past.

"We could always just check the Empire if they have them. If not, why don't you make them yourself." Esdeath said to her depressed guide, then start thinking if this is a good chance to ditch the guy, who she literally just met today.

Looking at her so-called guide, Esdeath wonders if she truly needs him. Sure, he can't really die, very unusual, but not something she would think she needs. Then, she remembers that she technically 'died' as well, but survived and not too sure if that was an illusion. The pain was real in her opinion. Something she knew over the years while on the hunt for her prey.

"[That's right! The Empire! Maybe they have manga!]" I said with fire filled my eyes as I grab Esdeath's left hand with my right and charge!

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! IT THE OTHER DIRECTION!" Esdeath shouted in shock and quickly pointed in the other direction while trying her best to stop her left shoulder from being dislocated as she literally being dragged by a skinny person, who shouldn't have this much body strength to drag her around like she weighs nothing!

A few minutes later*

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial: Entrance)

"[Here we are!]" I said to Esdeath, who looks like she just decides to run through the forest without stopping at all. Branches and twigs in her hair, even her clothes are covered in dirt.

I snap my fingers, to make it disappear, causing Esdeath to look at me with disbelief.

"[Come on! We're here. The Empire.]" I said to Esdeath, who look at me like I wasn't even human at all and some kind of other races.

"How?" Esdeath demand while rotating her left shoulder and found it normal, much to her confusion as she looks at her... guide. The same smile on his face. Then, she looks at his eyes as in truly look at it for what is behind it. But, sadly, she couldn't find anything at all. Nevertheless, she had this gut feeling that Misogi Kuwmagawa is very important, for the better or worse.

"[How I got us here in minutes instead of a day or two? Or that I magically remove all the dirt and twigs from your body, along with making sure you're in perfect health?]" I grin at Esdeath, who scowls at me at the second part.

"A bit of both." Esdeath was about to pat her pants of the dirt off, but realize her clean as they were bought, causing her curiosity to raise even more now than ever.

"[By the power of manga running through me, able me to break through the law of physic! As for the second part, the same thing out of reflex.]" I smile at Esdeath, not revealing about how I use my [Minus] to take the time to reach here from where we were before into nothing slowly before reversing the effect, not risking anyone from discovering the path I took is literally a 'shortcut' from that location to here.

Plus, it can go in reverse too from point A to point B via backward, so yeah, better reverse the effect. Even though it would be funny for many people to be confused and scared of how they ended up in the forest before they realize what happened.

"Uh, huh." Esdeath didn't believe me one bit and decide to question me later, as she starts walking towards the giant gate in front of us, where there is a group of guards standing near it.

While many other people, some are merchants is what I could guess with those old fashion carriage with horses pulling it, then I started wondering if I had entered a medieval era or a mix of it.

After all, Esdeath didn't say anything about my modern day school uniform. So, maybe a few modern days items in this world as well. Really do hope they have an apron made in this world.

Because if they don't, I will lose my mind. With the chance of not having manga in this world is bad enough, but not having the holy apron?! I will kidnap people to force to make one! I. Will. Get. Esdeath. To. Wear. An. Apron. And. Only. An. Apron.

"Halt! State your business here!" One of the guardsmen stopped both Esdeath and me.

Before Esdeath could say anything. I step forward, causing both to look at me.

"[Don't worry. I got this.]" I wink at Esdeath, then cough in my hand before looking at the guardsman with a smile and wave my right hand over his face, "[You don't need to know what's our business.]" I started using my [Minus] to stop the guardsman's mind thinking about rebutting my words.

"Yes... I don't need to know what's your business."

"[You don't need to check any ID or require any payment to enter.]"

"I don't need to check any ID or require any payment to enter."

Then with a snap of my fingers, the guardsman shook his head, "Alright get inside already. I got other people to check." With that said the guardsman signal the other guardsmen to let Esdeath and me through.

Once we have passed through the security checks, which was none, and once we were far enough. Esdeath stop me and look at me with confusion and even more curious.

"How did you do that? Do you have the ability to mind control people?" Esdeath knew there are some Danger Beasts in the wild that literally can control people's mind and do their bidding. So, she knew right away when someone was being mind controlled, but she still hasn't figured a way to protect herself from it other than through pure willpower, something she proud of.

"[Nope. All I did was trick someone's mind. Kind of like that small voice in your head, trying to tell you something. I just made it to the mind 'hear' that voice more.]" I lied through my teeth like nothing and not willing to reveal that I could do more than just mind control with my [Minus]. But, there is a certain limit of how much 'mind control' I could do.

Lucky for everyone who knows me. I rather do something more fun than just controlling people; well, limited control over people, nevertheless, what I have done was from a trick I watched years ago from an American movie. But, with a tweak to the whole 'mind control' to more my style.

Esdeath narrow her eyes at me, "Can you do the same to me?" If so, then, she really needs to ditch this guy or figure a way to keep him dead.

"[Nope. As I said, I just trick the mind and if you have a strong mind or whatever. You're immune. Plus, for some reasons it doesn't even work on females.]" I smile at Esdeath, who looks like she didn't believe, but honestly, this is very true.

Seriously, I tried on certain people and it failed completely. Only those with a weaker mind would fall under my little trick. Because if so, I would have an army of sexy ladies dressed in only aprons. Oh! How I wish I could make that dream trust, but alas, like everything I do. I end up in a losing side. Even after countless tries to make this trick of mine work.

Esdeath raises an eyebrow, then look back where the guardsman had his mind controlled by her guide, then look back at the smiling fool that she finds much more dangerous than she thought he would. Oh, she knows he's dangerous, but she got this gut feeling that she need help.

"Whatever. Come on. We need to register for the military." Esdeath frown and wonder if what Misogi really spoke the truth about how his 'mind control' only work on males and those that are weaker minds. Yes, this will require some... testing.

I follow Esdeath with a smile on my face, not caring that Esdeath may have more trust issue with me.

Because! The main character will always be forgiving or something. Take Medaka for example... and I really need to stop thinking about her. Anyway! I think that with Esdeath as the main character, she will place her trust on me when the time where I 'save' her life!

Now, I just need to wait for those 'events/trials' where all the main characters would face their challenges, that could be the moment they grow stronger, mentally and/or physically. This. This is the time where I shall take my moment to save Esdeath!

Then afterward, Esdeath will reward by-!

"Hey, Misogi, come on! I've already signed both of us up for the exam." Esdeath shouts at me, causing me to snap out of my daydreaming.

"[Got it!]" I said in a cheerful voice, as I follow Esdeath into the building, where the exam for joining the military will take place.

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial: Military Exam)

"Oh, yeah. Misogi, remember not to do anything stupid. We may be strong, but we need to keep a low-profile for now before we show everyone how we're strong and everyone else is weak. They are stepping stones." Esdeath whispers to me, as she notices most of the exam takers are mostly men, who are looking at her with lustful gazes. Something she will do something about, to dare to look at her like that.

"[Roger that.]" I give Esdeath a thumb up and put on my A-Game face on! Which is just my usual smile and eyes widen. Pretty sure, I literally just made myself a weakling in front of everyone's eyes.

Well, other than Esdeath, since she knew I'm 'strong' when I'm not, but I didn't feel like correcting Esdeath all the time. No matter how much I must repeat to Esdeath, that I'm weak. Weaker than the average weak person.

Ah, the life of a loser. Can't even argue back with a woman I have interest in.

Does this make me a beta?!

I look at Esdeath, then look away and got this feeling that Esdeath will make sure she the one that wears the pants in the relationship if we get together.

Nevertheless! For the glory of seeing Esdeath in an apron only, I shall be a beta for Esdeath if needed! The sacrifice I'm willing to do is endless!

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hey, readers. For pairing, if no one has realized it yet. I already have Esdeath x Misogi at the get-go. Reading some of the reviews. I read some good points. So, 2-3. Tell me the 2nd and maybe a 3rd girl to pair with Misogi. If not good enough, then I guess it will just be Esdeath and Misogi for a while until a 2nd girl and done with that and only have two girls for Misogi. **

**Hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

"Speech"

Time*

**Noise***

(location)

* * *

**Arc 1: The Beginning - Chapter 3**

(The Empire: Central Region: The Captial: Military Exam)

So far.

I'm completely bored out of my mind. Talk about boring!

Seriously, after a few minutes of waiting. The exam hasn't even started and it looks like some of these guys have been here since morning! Maybe even yesterday!

"Misogi. Stop it already." Esdeath said to me, as she elbowed me in the ribs and it hurt!

"[That hurt, Esdeath.]" I look at Esdeath with teary eyes, but Esdeath didn't fall for my act that should make other pity me. But, I guess someone like Esdeath won't fall for such a cheap trick or someone who has long stopped giving pity to others.

So I stop acting like being elbowed in the ribs hurt me and my innocent smile reappear on my face.

Just as I was about to think of something else to ease my boredom when someone that must be just a bit more important than those extras enter the room, causing almost everyone to tense up as the person that came in looks like one of those hardcore veteran soldiers, with that large scar over their right eye down to their chin. Also, having a muscular body that would make some of the people I know that wanted a body like that to be jealous if they saw this guy.

"Listen up! I'm the one who will decide on if you bottom feeders can join the glory of the Empire's Military or not! You'll call me Sergeant Rock for now! Today is where your fate as bottom feeders can change!" Sergeant Rock roar at us, causing some to flinch while those with experience and have the gut to face the hard trials coming to them look at Sergeant Rock without blinking.

**Tch*** "Weakling acting like he's strong." Esdeath whispers to me, causing me to blink my eyes.

And just like that. Esdeath proves to me she must be the main character, who has the strength that stronger than this Sergeant Rock.

"I'll be your drill instructor to see if you can make it into the military or not! So listen up! Because I won't repeat myself!" Sergeant Rock continues to roar at everyone in the room. "All of you will be put through a test! Yes, you got that right, a single test! If you pass, then great, you're in the Empire's Military! But, if not, then fuck off and try again when you've improved yourself to redo this test!"

I raise an eyebrow at this, because I'm pretty sure there would be multiple tests before being able to do the initial military training program.

"I'm sure everyone is curious what the test is; well, you lots don't have to wonder any longer, because the test is to prove your loyalty to the Empire by killing in the name of the Empire!" Sergeant Rock shouts at everyone, then with a gesture of his hands. As a small group of the Empire's soldiers walks in with a few sets of cages.

Everyone started whispering to each other as anyone can see that inside those cages are human beings, not the Danger Beasts most people would expect to kill as a test. Some didn't seem to care about killing a fellow human while others seem to be disturbed as this will be their first human kill.

"Easy." Esdeath snort in disdain for doing such a test.

"These people are those that dare go against the Empire! Therefore, need to be dealt with, no mercy at all!" Sergeant Rock shout to everyone, "Now, prove your loyalty by killing these scums!"

Before any extras can prove them first and show everyone how strong they are. Esdeath best them to it as she walks up to one of the cases and pulls out one of the hunting knives on her and grab one of the people inside the cage by the neck. Then jab the house knife straight into the victim's heart as Esdeath watch the light fade away in the victim's lifeless eyes before throwing the corpse back into the cage like garbage.

"Well, someone doesn't waste any time." Sergeant Rock said with awe and a hint of lust as he looks at Esdeath's body before glaring at everyone else. "What are you lots waiting for?! Get to it!"

Soon almost everyone quickly rushes to kill as there is a very limited amount of humans for others to kill. Wanting no more to prove others, they are loyal to the Empire and wish to gain glory and riches by joining the Military.

Only those that look at other slaughtering another human that is defenseless in horror.

"Hey, Misogi. Are you not going to kill those weaklings?" Esdeath asks me with a confused look on her face while completely ignoring the people around.

In Esdeath's eyes, almost everyone in the room isn't worth paying attention to, but her so-called guide hasn't even moved to kill anyone yet, making her feel like her guide isn't much of a killer. But that doesn't mean her guide isn't weak. She knows that for a fact. Right now, Esdeath just wants to see how her guide killing style and compare it to her.

"[I would, but those guys killed all those people in the cages already. No one is left.]" I grin at Esdeath as I point behind, causing Esdeath to turn and true to my words. All the humans in the cages the soldiers had bought in were killed just a few minutes after appearing.

"Damn it." Esdeath swore quietly, really hoped to see if he'd guide would use those giant screws to kill as she remembers back in the forest. Esdeath shivers a little of recalling the feeling of her supposed death. Which will forever be a reminder that her guide is strong. Very strong in her eyes, no matter what he says about how weak he is.

"Well, look like we got some people that not loyal to the Empire after all!" Sergeant Rock roar with rage as he looks at those that didn't move to kill when ordered to. "You know that this means you lots just show treason to the Empire, right?" He gave off bloodlust with an evil smirk on his face. Making it look like he was eager for this very moment this entire time.

At this point, maybe this guy not an extra but a side character with some important background?! Maybe this is Esdeath's backing for plot armor until she no longer needs him once she became stronger than her backing and can face her own enemies by herself!

"Die you scums!" Sergeant Rock roar with bloodlust as he charges at the group that didn't want to kill.

And I realize I was in that group as well, seeing how he charging right at me. With eyes of hunger to tear me limb from limb.

Just as he about to touch the frantic of my clothes. I just sidestep away from his reach and happily give our dear side character's attention to someone that needed more than me. And that someone just happens to be behind me, who let out a shriek of pain as Sergeant Rock literally rip a good chunk of flesh off the guy's neck, causing some of the blood to splash onto Sergeant Rock's face and armor.

"Oh?" Sergeant Rock turns his head around to look at me from the corner of his eyes. "So you're fighting back, huh? I'm glad to see the enemy of the Empire is willing to put up a resistance!" He roars with laughed at the end as he charges at the target even faster than his previous speed.

I didn't even have to look at Esdeath to know she wasn't going to help me. After all, she thinks I'm strong, but actually, I'm very weak! In fact, just dodging this side character has been purely on luck!

Well, not really. I have faced faster people compared to this low-level side character.

I give Sergeant Rock an innocent smile before narrowing my eyes slightly as I will a giant screw to impale into Sergeant Rock from the back and through his heart, then to the ground. Pinning him from moving away while having his heart pierced.

"[Why you got something sticking out of you, Sergeant Rock! Haha!]" I let out a chuckle at the end, making sure it sounds like a happy chuckle and nothing else. I even made a small joke too!

I calmly walk up to Sergeant Rock, who is currently still alive, something should be impossible, but with my [Minus], anything is possible.

"[You seem to be in shock? I wonder why?]" I ask innocently as I tab my chin with my right index finger, trying my best to figure out why he in shock. "[Is my joke that bad?]" I look at Sergeant Rock with a sad face. "[I guess I do need to work on my jokes.]" I rub the back of my neck.

Before snapping my fingers as I just came up with an idea! I'm sure Sergeant Rock would love this joke!

"[Hey, I got a joke that should make you laugh and it will be funny, unlike the one I made.]" I smile at the Sergeant, who gladly wait for me to tell my joke. What a nice man for waiting!

"[Why does rock never say anything when they are being asked a question?]" I smile down at Sergeant Rock not caring the whole room is in complete silence. "[Because they can't talk when they not alive!]" I give the Sergeant a big smile with my eyes closed before a second later I open my eyelids just enough for me to stare right into his eyes. "[Isn't that funny?]" I snap my fingers in front of Sergeant Rock's face before the giant screw disappears.

I took a step to the side as Sergeant Rock's body fall to the ground with his eyes still wide open. If one looks closely, you can see that he has an absolute terror on his face.

I tilt my head to the side, waiting for Sergeant Rock to get back up, but no sign of that happening.

"[Well, it looks like our drill instructor is taking a nap right now. I wonder if he didn't have enough sleep last night and forced himself to look like he overworked himself, so I guess his body gave out on him and decided now to sleep after all the work he has done for the Empire.]" I said to everyone after I make up such a silly reason why Sergeant Rock isn't moving at all.

"Strong live and the weak die." I heard Esdeath mumbles to herself. I do wonder what she meant by that.

Oh well, the mind of main characters isn't something a loser like me can comprehend on as that beyond my ability.

"It's always the quiet ordinary looking one you have to watch out for." I heard one of the extras whisper to another extra.

Now, that's just rude. I'm completely sure I'm not a quiet one! Those are reserved for people that are either shy, with hidden talents or someone who secretly a character that belongs in the shadow and is ready to help the main character out in their time of needs.

"[So, what now? Our instructor is kind of napping at the moment.]" I walk up to Esdeath and continues to keep my innocent smile, as nothing happen just now had absolutely no relation with me.

Esdeath silently looks at the drill instructor 'napping' like her guide just said, then look back at her guide. Wondering if he is just fooling around as a distraction or something. But, she just doesn't get why he needs to do such a thing.

"[Do you guys have any ideas what to do next?]" I ask the soldiers that are looking at me with fearful eyes now. Very curious why they would look at me in such a way? I didn't do anything that would cause such looks aiming at me for.

Upon hearing this question; all the soldiers took a couple of steps back away and some even draw out their weapons, which is just mainly a longsword.

"D-Don-n't mo-ve!" One of the soldiers stutter in fear, "J-Just sta-y there!" With that said. Another soldier quickly left the room in a hurry while the rest of the soldiers continue to look at the person that may or may not possess a Teigu.

"[Hey, I'm just asking.]" I shrug my shoulders without a care, then look back at Esdeath, where I secretly cheer in delight that the main character's attention is on me! Sweet! I just need to keep this up and maybe I can get convince Esdeath to bring my dream come true! I can see it now.

"So, how many of those giant screws can you make?" Esdeath asks her guide, just out of curiosity mostly than actually need to know.

"[As many as I want.]" I smile at Esdeath, ignoring the people around us moving further away from us. Not that Esdeath or I care for that matter. The chance of the same people from the extras appearing often is very low. So no need to worry about them.

A few minutes later*

The soldier from before came back in and they weren't alone. The soldier brings with them a middle-aged man, who looks like he has seen war and experience and live to tell it.

At this appearance alone; I find myself wondering if he the minor or side character that supposes to help the main character. Pretty sure, Sergeant Rock was a potential one, but I'm having my doubt since he currently taking a nap right now and here of all places.

"So, you the one that killed a soldier of the Empire, huh?" The middle-aged man said to me, glaring at me with cold eyes. If it was someone else, then they would have flinched, but to me. I've seen worse and this guy got nothing. If he was one of the main characters, then maybe I would amuse him by faking a flinch, but I know for sure this guy isn't one or even close to being one.

"[No, he's napping.]" I happily info, as I give them my big innocent smile, with my eyes closed. Not paying attention to my surroundings, which cost me a fist to the face and sending me to the ground. "[Ow. That's not very nice at all.]" I got back up without a single scratch on my face and pat the dust off my pants, then give the middle-aged man a pout.

"I'm surprised such a skinny boy like you can get up like nothing." The middle-aged man narrows his eyes onto the boy that look like he needs some meat on his bones. Talk about having such a weak body, that would make many men shameful.

"[You know what they say, never judge a book by its cover.]" I smile at the middle-aged man, who I still haven't found out his name or why he here and what rank he is in the Military.

The middle-aged man snorted in disdain, "I have never heard such a saying. Nevertheless, you killed a soldier of the Empire. Which make you an enemy of the Empire. Therefore, you must die for killing a precious life that served the Empire." With that said, the middle-aged man signals someone behind him, which was the soldier that went off to get him.

The soldier quickly left the room before not a few seconds later return back with a spear, one that in silver color, making it a bit more unique compared to common spears.

"Now, you have two options. One: You kill yourself after telling us everything we want to know about how you killed Sergeant Rock, saving yourself a world of pain. Two: You resist and I'll torture you until you beg me to die and having spill all kinds of information you have in that small head of yours. So pick. The easy way or the hard way." The middle-aged man said to me, as he grabs the silver spear with one hand and spins it around like nothing, trying to intimidate me.

Esdeath narrow her eyes at this weakling that dare order her guide to be killed in such a humiliating way. Something she hates to see weakling acting like they are the strong one that can do anything they wanted.

If it wasn't for having numbers on their side, then Esdeath would have already by now kill this fool, for shaming her guide. No guide of her will face such embarrassment before her eyes. Even if it hasn't been long, but Esdeath knows a good ally to have while dealing with this cruel world.

Of course, once she gets her hands on a Teigu, then that is a totally different story. But, right now, she doesn't have one and she needs an ally and Misogi is one that she knows for sure that isn't replaceable at all. Not with his unknown ability that may or may not be a Teigu as well.

Therefore, out of character of herself, Esdeath steps in front of her guide and give the middle-aged man a cold glare.

"Oh, the little girl wants to protect her little boyfriend?" The middle-aged man mock Esdeath, causing my smile to widen a little.

In all the manga I read in the past. One of the main rules you should never do to main characters and this middle-aged man just did that.

He mocked Esdeath, who should be one of those prideful main characters and is willing to kill as well.


End file.
